


I loved her too, Man

by naturegoddess210



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kozik took Missy, Other, Tigs has issues, Tigs holds a grudge, beef between tigs and kozik, but not really, hints at real canon necrophilia kink, how I think it happened, my own version, s03e12, what happened to Missy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did we all feel when we realiesed that the Beef between Tigs and Kozik was between a gIRL<br/>tHEIR FEMALE GERMAN SHEPERD mISSY</p><p>Angsty but cute, sorta cause Tigs and Kozik both loved their doggy</p><p>Thiis is what I think happen<br/>Season 3 x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved her too, Man

**Author's Note:**

> even though the big plot twist was it was a dog that caused the fight between friends it was still a tear jerker cause both men loved a dog  
> Im setting this sometime while John was still alive.

 

Kozik

Fucking Kozik

Tigs stewed over the bottle of Jack on his empty floor of the hotel he was living at.

Him and Kozik, one of his fucking brothers, this guy who he lived with,

killed men with,

adopted a dog with, beautiful german shepperd from this dog fighter, he ended up killing the fucker, raped his dead body.

Kozik and him were daddies to a young pup, they fed her, ran with her in the morning, she even came to club meetings in the chaple, why not? John Tellers old lady had a fucking bird?

So why not, he was a complete head case, he loved fucking dead bodies and got off on gore but no  one could say he wasnt an animal lover.

Kozik would sometimes act like he loved her more! HIS MISSY! HIS DOG, Kozik would sometimes cuddle with her on the couch and even fall asleep with her, UGG

they got in a fight, something dumb but Kozik decked him good and when Tigs woke up his dog was gone, oh and that FUCKER!!

he called his cell phone ten times before he got a call, Kozik had left the club and gone Nomad, he took Missy with him

"Sorry Bud, I just need some space, from all this, and..I think Missy will be safer with me, away from all this shit with SAMCRO "

" SHES MY DOG!! "

"Im sorry bud, you know I'll take care of her, right? I promise"

``````````

It was years later when that blonde fucker returned, he had gotten a phone call, Missy died of old age, he buried her body in a grassey feild in the middle of Ukiah

"she went peaceful, she did, she was a sweet girl"

"I ShOULD HAVE.. I should have been there" Tig almost sobbed into the speaker of his cell phone

" I know, brother. But..Im coming back, gonna see you real soon"

"dont..If you come back, I swear I'll kill you"

"I know"

then shit went down with Abel and Tara and Tigs found himself out side, night had come and he was in the tiny play pen the newbies made, prospects.

Kozik came in and sat down on the empty swing, Tig still couldnt vote him in, no matter what the pain was still too new.

"Im sorry I cant, I wish I could forgive you but I cant"

Kozik stood up he took a deep breath, like he was gonna say something and then dropped it, he was about to walk away when he paused..

"I loved her too"

Tigs waited till he walked away, and pulled his photo from his wallet of her and him

asleep on the old couch in their house him and Kozik lived in, that Hotel that acted like a home.

He didnt know Kozik had a photo of Missy sleeping in the grass ,

taken with a cheep dollor camera when he was going nomad across states and he stopped to sleep in a medow, Missy crawled up next to him.

It would be what felt like Months Later Tigs would adopt another dog, a Pit bull with 3 legs

He could finally heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hinted that Tigs and Kozik at one time lived together (as non sexual room mates) Kozik was part of the original 9, maybe was a Prospect and Tig took him under his wing but some thing happen (Johns death maybe?) and Kozik left, taking the one piece of home with him


End file.
